Only Love
by Kamilia
Summary: Flora wants to celebrate her sixth year anniversary with her boyfriend. Something comes up and Helia is about to lose the only girl he has ever loved. Now Helia has to make up for the mess he made and hopes Flora will take him back.


Beep! Beep!

A purple butterfly shaped alarm rang off loudly at seven a.m. A slender brunette with tan skin extended her hand over to turn off the clock before sitting up. Wearing a laced pink nightgown that stopped a little passed her thighs was a female by the name of Flora.

Her bright forest green eyes, tan skin, full lips and slender body along with her kind heart, sweet soul, wonderful and caring personality made her attractive to a lot of men. Throughout the line of men that would fight for her attention, only one has ever held her heart. That man is Helia, Flora's boyfriend of six years.

Sliding out of her king size bed, the brunette grabbed her phone from the nearby night table and tabbed the screen.

'_Great!' _She sarcastically thought, making her way to the large one way windows/walls of her penthouse apartment. She looked down at the parking space reserved for her boyfriend, to see it empty. _'By the way how his side of the bed is made and the empty parking space means he that he didn't come home last night. He sure has been busy.' _

Helia was a lawyer at his father's private practise. He started working there almost a year ago and was the youngest lawyer there at age twenty-five.

Flora moved and grabbed two pink towels. Making her way into the tiled blue and white bathroom, the brunette placed her phone onto the edge of the sink before undressing.

After taking a long shower and washing her hair, Flora dried off before changing into a pleated, pink mini skirt with a green and white shirt. She wore kneel length high heel boots with laces, a thin pink bandana held back her hair and pink star earrings.

"I am going to surprise him at work today before doing a little shopping." Flora mentioned as she grabbed her purse. "I really hope he hasn't forgotten what today is."

* * *

><p>Entering the law firm of Knightly Inc. Flora used the elevator to reach the ninth floor. Upon leaving the elevator shaft, the twenty five year old walked through the office, trying to find her boyfriend.<p>

Several of the male office workers whistled at her while some of the females thought she looked like a slut. Finding the door that had Helia Knightly printed on it, she was about to push it opened when a female stopped her.

The girl was about the same height as Flora had long black hair, purple eyes, fair skin and wore black high heel shoes, a navy business type skirt with a matching jacket and a white blouse.

"I am sorry miss but you can't go in there." She said. "Mr Knightly is very busy now to see anyone especially someone like you."

Flora raised a brow. "Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone that looks like a whore." The girl added. "Let me save you the trouble. Helia is the youngest and hottest lawyer here. Almost every female wants him but I am the only one that is going to get him."

"That's funny." Flora smirked, slapping the girl's hand off her. Checking her name tag, she saw Alexis on it. "Alexis, let me save you the trouble. Helia is my boyfriend, only has eyes for me and he would never be interested in someone like you."

The brunette opened the door to see the blue hair male sitting around his desk, reading a document.

He soon looked up and smiled. Placing the document down, Helia stood up as Flora made her way towards him.

"Hello, Flower." He called out. "Sorry I didn't call you last night. I was working on a child custody case."

"It's okay, sweetie." Flora cooed, reaching him. Chaining her hands around Helia's neck, the brunette leaned forward to kiss his lips tenderly. The blue hair male immediately gave into the kiss, missing his girl's lips. Locking his arms around her waist, Helia licked Flora's lips begging for entrance. She gladly gave him way as their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance.

Alexis along with some of the females that were passing the office at that time were devastated.

Flora mentally did a happy dance as the kiss intensified.

It took more than a minute for the heated lip lock to end. They were breathless but happy to be in each other's arms.

"Seeing you now has made my day." Helia whispered to her. "If I wasn't so busy I would take you all over this office."

Flora blushed as she whispered back. "How about you take a break and I can give you a preview of what's to happen tonight."

Helia nodded. He moved from his beloved and locked the door so no one could disturb them.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

Helia let out a blissful sigh as he buttoned up his shirt and fixed his pants. Focusing on his girlfriend, he said. "If that's a preview of what's to come tonight then I can't wait to reach home."

"Home?" Flora became confused as she put on her clothes. "I thought you booked a hotel for tonight."

"Hotel? Why do I need to book a hotel?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Today is our anniversary." Flora pointed out. "Helia, don't tell me you forgot."

He hit himself gently on the forehead. "I am so sorry Flora. It slipped my mind."

Taking a deep breath, the dark skinned female said. "Fine. I made reservations at your favourite restaurant. It's at seven p.m."

"I can't make it. I am meeting with my client to go over the case at that time." Helia informed her, checking his schedule for the day. "The meeting will take about an hour or two so I will be home around nine."

"Sweetie, I know this case is important but couldn't it be rearranged?" Flora asked, playing with her fingers. "Couldn't you have it earlier and make in time for our date?"

"No, that's the only time I can squeeze it in." He explained, moving over to her. Hugging Flora's waist, Helia continued. "I promise to make it up to you."

Remaining claim, Flora wormed herself out of his hold. "Whatever. I will see you home at nine."

"Thank you so much for understanding." Helia kissed her cheek while tapping Flora's butt. "See you later, my Flower Princess."

Flora headed out of the office, thinking. _'I gave up one day of work to spend the day with Helia. Why did I expect him to do the same for me?'_

* * *

><p>Flora laid patiently on hers and Helia's bed wearing sexy nurse lingerie. Candles were lit near the doorway leading to the bedroom. Rose pedals were placed along the same pathway with a sweet scent filling up the apartment.<p>

Checking the clock it was nine p.m.

Hour after hour past by before the clock indicated midnight. All the candles were out by now and Flora was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun shined throughout Magix, signalling a new day. Helia put away the last document of his case, happy that it was over now. The father he represented in the case got custody of his son on weekends and for the holidays.<p>

Packing up his briefcase, Helia headed home. He hoped Flora would forgive him for missing their anniversary.

Entering the apartment the blue hair male saw the rose petals and the small glass containers that once held candles making a path to his bedroom. Walking along the pathway he entered the room to see the bed made with a small box and a note.

Placing his briefcase on a nearby table, he headed to where the items were.

Helia sat onto the bed before picking up the note.

_Dear Helia,_

_I am not sure I can do this anymore. I love you with every fibre of my body and even though I know you love me too, your work seems to be your true love. You have forgotten my birthday and anniversary for the second year in a row. Put off every date planned for a year now. I am starting to wonder if we are roommates with benefits or lovers in a serious relationship. It pains me to say this but maybe it's time to go our separate ways. You can be with work and not worry about me. Who knows? You might find that girl who is more understanding that me and be more patient. _

_Flora_

He placed the letter down and took up a box. Opening it, he saw a positive pregnancy test.

Hurrying to check the closet, Helia saw that Flora's clothes were still in there. It meant that she would come back later when she thinks he wouldn't be there to collect them.

Closing the closet down, Helia knew what he needed to do to get back his one and only love.

* * *

><p>Flora entered the apartment around nine p.m. wearing a green mini skirt with a soft pink and white shirt and the laced, knee length, high heel boots. Locking the door, she was going to quickly pack up her stuff before going to stay with her parents for a while.<p>

Looking around she saw that the entire apartment was dimmed with candles lighting up a pathway to the bedroom. Soft music and a sweet scent filled the area.

Helia came out of the bedroom wearing only a loincloth.

Flora was happy and surprised by the notion but didn't want to show it. "What are you doing here? Thought you were at work."

"I made a few calls and took a few paid days off." He replied, walking towards Flora. "Been the boss's son and part owner of the firm has its benefits."

"The days off will give you enough time to find a new girlfriend." Flora moved back till she hit the door. "Remember that our relationship is over."

When Helia finally reached her, he gently pinned Flora to the door before kissing her lips. It lasted for a moment which was all he needed to know she was just as emotionally invested in their relationship as he was.

"I can't let you go." Helia said sexily, nibbling Flora's neck. "You are the yin to my yan, the other half of my soul. Flora Linepha, you are my heart and without you I will die. Please forgive me and become mine once more."

"Oh Helia!" She called out, wanting nothing more than to be with him forever. "As much as I love you, I don't want to get hurt again. You will forever be apart of my life since we are having a child together but…"

She began trailing off.

Helia used one hand to stroke her right cheek. "I am sorry for been an idiot, for neglecting you and for not been the boyfriend you deserve. Please give our relationship another go."

"How can I say no to you?" Flora cuffed his face and gave him a peck on the lips. "I should have been a better girlfriend and be more patient with you."

"You are an excellent girlfriend. I just need to be a better boyfriend to you." Helia moved his hands down to hug Flora's waist. Moving to her right ear, he whispered. "I called your father and asked him to give you a few days off from the practise. He agreed to it and got Roxy and Aisha to cover your clients."

Flora worked at her Father Private Practise as a Vet. She was also the part owner and would inherit all of it when her Father passed away.

"I love you, Helia." Flora spoke, feeling her heartbeat speeding up.

"I love you too, the future Mrs. Knightly." He replied, picking her up bridal style.

Flora's eyes widen for a moment before a smile was formed on her lips. Flora Linepha-Knightly had a nice ring to it.

Carrying her to the bedroom, Helia began part one of his make up plan and spent the whole night making love to his true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw the bad comment made about me and don't care what that person said. I don't know who that person is and frankly I don't care. <strong>**My stories might suck to some people but I like them just the same. **


End file.
